


Through the Storm

by RavenValentino



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 12:15:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13364505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenValentino/pseuds/RavenValentino





	Through the Storm

The transporter landed, Kylo stood immediately and beckoned us with authority, we stood behind him blasters at the ready. "KA-4448 and KA-44465 do not leave my side." We both nodded, my helm a little somewhat too big for me. This wasn't my first battle but for some reason I sensed something was going to happen, as soon as we stepped out KA-44465 was shot down.  
"Get behind me sir!" I demanded and ran in front of him pushing him behind me, we advanced keeping low getting lost in a sea of Stormtroopers. A blaster was suddenly shot at us, it came from the woods, and there she was Rey. We both locked gazes and I went running after her. Kylo calling me to come back but she was the reason I was kicked out of the resistance, but it must have been a good choice because here I was. somewhere I belonged.  
I chased her so far into the woods I could no longer hear my commander. She tripped over a fallen tree and I was upon her, a lioness on its prey. I kicked her in the stomach with such force that she smacked her back on a tree behind her, she cried out. I pulled her up by the collar of her coat and repeatedly punched her till she bled. She then attempted to shoot me with her blaster but I knocked it from her hand and held her by the throat in my group.  
"I hope you're happy with yourself!" I snarled.  
"Who are you?" She asked. Before I could answer, I felt myself being picked up by the force and thrown out of the way. when my body hit the ground I grunted to myself, I looked up and saw it was Kylo. I pulled myself up off the ground and was about to go for her again but Kylo stopped me by putting his arm in my way.  
"Enough captain!" He snarled. Suddenly behind Rey stood the traitorous dog who abandoned us. I pushed his arm away and ran firing my blaster at him. I caught up to him and punched him knocking him to the ground.  
"You abandoned us! I will give you no mercy!" I exclaimed.  
"Captain please I did what was right, why can't you see that?" He asked crying under my boot as it was placed on his chest.  
"Because I know what's right!" I exclaimed.  
"No, you're blinded by your leader, you always were!" He said.  
"You utter lies!" I snarled.  
We suddenly heard a body drop, we both looked over and it was Kylo, I immediately stepped off the traitor. I pushed Rey out of the way, but she ran me through with a light sabre. "Sir we must go!" I wheezed pulling him off the ground and taking his light sabre as a warning to Rey, she didn't say a word, she ran to her friend.  
"We will be back!" I exclaimed hauling Kylo back to the transporter, as soon as we entered it, I collapsed down in the seat next to him.  
"Thank you." He said.  
"It's my duty sir." I said feeling myself falling forward, I fell on the floor with a thud and I don't remember much more till I wake up on the ship, The Starkiller in the medic wing. Medical staff rushed around me, a lady talking to me.  
"Let the Commander know she is awake." She said.  
"No. I don't want him to see me." I said quickly.  
"Why?" She asked.  
"Because I don't want him to see a soldier weak, no matter how important." I wheezed.  
"Okay, just get some rest, captain, you need it." She told me, I soon slipped off to sleep, next time I wake up the room is empty. I sit up and pulling all the wires out and fall from the bed, I crawl to the door and haul myself up before walking to my quarters and collapsing on the bed. I never liked the infirmary so many sick beings. I slept for a few more hours, before rising, pulling on my armour and made my way to the control room, where I stood at my rightful place:  
At Kylo Rens side.


End file.
